


One More Present

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo is a Good Partner, Established Relationship, F/M, First Pet, Parent-Child Relationship, young children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: Ben and Rey have one last holiday present for their two girls.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Original Child Characters, Rey & Original Child Characters, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: World Between Worlds Holiday Cookie Exchange 2020





	One More Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mudheart7567](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudheart7567/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Ben and Rey get their kids their first pet. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

“We have one last present for you, girls,” Rey announced, unable to help her own smile as Ben set Breha down in the entry hall, helping her out of her coat and gently taking off her gloves. 

“Another one?” Padmé asked, her previously sleepy eyes going wide and bright as she handed over her scarf, sitting down on the floor to take off her boots. 

“Where is it?” Breha asked, looking around the corner as if she might be able to find it. Ben smiled as he straightened up and stripped off his own winter layers, barely contained excitement dancing in his eyes. 

“ _What_ is it?” Padmé said, practically buzzing in place. 

“I guess you’ll just have to follow us and find out,” Ben said, ruffling his eldest daughter’s hair as he walked by. Padmé’s nose wrinkled as he did but she was too interested to do anything else but follow her father as made his way back towards his office, Breha following close behind. 

Rey brought up the rear, her own stomach fluttering in excitement for the girls. Ben paused outside his closed office door, kneeling down so he was roughly at eye level. “Now, I need you girls to be very, very quiet for me okay? Can you do that?” Both girls nodded solemnly before sharing a look as Ben turned to open the door and waved on the lights. He ushered them in, sharing another smile with Rey as the door _whooshed_ shut behind her. Both of them settled on the office floor and indicated the girls should too. 

Breha crawled into Rey’s lap, pressing back against her chest as she looked up at Ben. “Where’s the present?” she asked. Rey chuckled and looped her arms around her youngest, smoothing a hand over her tiny braids. 

“We might have to be a little patient,” Rey said, looking around the office. Just then, a barely audible _mrrmph_ sounded from under the sofa and both girls went stock still. A few moments later and a violet tooka-cat crawled out, sniffing the air and eyeing the girls curiously. 

“A tooka,” Padmé breathed, whipping around to look between her parents with an expression of disbelief. 

Breha bounced up and down, her eyes glued to the tooka as it cautiously approached Ben. 

“Look!” Padmé said, pointing to the sofa where a red tooka slowly emerged. “Another one.”

“ _Two_ tookas?” Breha said, watching as the first head butted Ben’s knee, rubbing its cheek on him while still staring at the girls. Rey had barely been able to pull Ben away from them today once they’d brought them home this morning. Thankfully Leia and Han had agreed to keep the girls overnight so she they didn't have to explain why Ben's office was off limits. 

“Yes, two tookas for my two girls,” Ben said, his face split into a wide grin.

“What are their names?” Padmé asked, holding out her hand for the red one to sniff. 

“We thought we’d let you girls name them,” Rey said.

“I wanna touch one,” Breha whined, looking up at Rey with her lower lip jutting out. 

“I know, dearest, but you need to be patient. We don’t to scare them do we?”

Breha sighed, staring at the violet tooka longingly. “No,” she said, drawing the word out with as much resignation as a five year old could muster. 

Eventually the violet one cautiously made her way over to Breha and Rey, sticking her nose out and sniffing them gently. “Can I touch her now?” Breha whispered, eyes wide as she stared at the tooka.

“You gotta let her smell you first,” Padmé said, smiling as her tooka bumped it’s head against her hand, beginning to purr loudly. She petted the top of its round head, touch gentle and firm.

“Like this?” Breha said, sticking out her hand tentatively, just centims from the tooka's face. The tooka sniffed cautiously, blinking up at Breha before rubbing her cheek against the girls hand. Breha giggled, shifting excitedly in Rey’s lap. “Look mama.”

“I see baby,” Rey murmured, running a hand over Breha’s braids and kissing the top of her head. She shared a smile with Ben, her heart happy and full of love watching her little family welcome the two animals. 

“Can they sleep with us tonight?” Padme asked, glancing between her two parents with hopeful eyes. 

“Not tonight, we need to keep them in here for the night at least. They need time to adjust to their new home and one room is less stressful than the whole apartment,” Rey said gently. 

“But,” Ben drawled, “if you two promise to be good, I’ll let you sleep in here with them tonight.” 

Rey rolled her eyes good naturedly, not suprised her husband had found a way to make their girls happy. “Really?” Breha asked, her mouth opening wide as she tilted her head back to look at Rey. 

“I _suppose_ ,” Rey said, tickling Breha’s sides lightly. “But you girls have to get ready for bed first which means leaving the kitties alone.” 

Both girls groaned dramatically but stood up anyway, Ben and Rey sharing a bemused chuckle. The girls slipped out of the office and reached out to pull Rey to her feet before wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, burying his face in her hair. 

“For what?” she said with a laugh, smiling into his chest. 

He pulled back and cupped her cheek, his dark eyes warm and full of adoration as he stared down at her. “For being my wife and an amazing mother to our children.”

“It’s so easy with you,” she said, reaching up on her toes to kiss him. 

Ben hummed into the kiss, sliding his hand to cradle the back of her head for a moment before pulling away. “I should probably go check on the girls before they flood the bathroom.”

“Good idea,” she murmured, “I’ll get the sofa ready, you get them ready?”

“And then you’re mine,” he said, grinning down and kissing her forehead.


End file.
